A crown and a Skull
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: This will be about the prince of aurdon and the son of the god of the underworld a vk hade who has a crush on the prince sparks fly and it becomes very romantic. In chapter three I use the song Everything stays by Rebeca Sugar.
1. Chapter 1 beginning of love

it was a day in the kingdom of aurdon prince ben was talking to his parents king beast and queen belle about his first offical proclamation he said it as his father glared at him as he said "That the children of the isle of the lost shall be given a chance to live here in aurdaon" the glare grew as he said "i've all ready chosen them by their parents" they look as he said the names jafar, evil queen, curella de vill, maleficent, and Hades. The tailor that was working on ben's outfit screamed in fear as the god of the under world name was spoken of and lighting struck in broad daylight. The tailor left the room knowing the king would be furious. King beast yelled at his son having his queen calm him down. The king then agreed and sent out a via limo for the 5 villan kids.

* * *

Isle of the lost

Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and their ring leader Hade me I had a secret crush on the prince if my father knew i was gay no less having a crush on the prince of Aurdon he will kill me were causing trouble in the center of the isle taking toddler's candy then Mal's mom Maleficent and my dad Hades were walking towards us my father told us that "you need to stop doing child's play evil and started to do big". He then took the candy spat on it and handed it to Maleficent who squeezed it in her arm pit and then said to her henchman who were around us saying "Give it back to the dreadful creature" she then looked at us and i felt a chill growing up my spine. My dad said "you five have been chosen to go to a new school in the Kingdom of Aurdon" Jay, Carlos, and Evie tried to run but being caught by Maleficent's henchman as my eyes opened wide and Mal's jaw dropped. Knowing my father would never change his mind I acted as if i did not want to go when really I did i said "Dad I can't go to school in Aurdon full of stuck up princesses" I was cut off by Evie who was dazing off into the sky and saying "and perfect princes" both me and Mal glared at our friend. Than my dad took me in private and threaten me saying "Look this is my only chance at getting my revenge on hercules and his old fart of father none other than my jolly brother zeus and finally rule mount olympus this is your purpose in life if you don't fearful that purpose that you will have no reason to be alive do you understand" I noted in fear knowing my father was dead serious we then packed our stuff Maleficent gave Mal her spell book that would work as soon as she left the isle, Evil queen gave Evie her magic mirror that could find anything, Curella fixed up Carlos's outfit, and Jafar gave a shirt to jay that he stole from my room, as for me I snuck in my side one strap book bag my favorite book and story Beauty and the beast and if my dad found out he would burn the book then me. We were picked up in a via limo that had a crown on the hood txt Jay had stole we then went on our way to Aurdon but when we coming off the island the we all screamed as we saw a magical bridge appear taking us of the island our shrieks faded the the group pigged out on the candy bar in the limo except for me as I was gazing at the royal grand castle. I thought to myself "I'm actually here".

* * *

Aurdon prep

We were greeted by fairy godmother Princess Audrey and Prince Ben my heart skipped a beat as I stepped out Jay and Carlos were fighting over something they found inside the limo I glared at the two looking away from the prince. They then put they stuff back fearfully thinking about what I would do if they disobeyed me. The blue eyed Prince first greeted Mal who did not pay attention he then greeted Evie who was excited to meet a prince but i glared at he when no one was looking a Princess than introduced herself seeing as the daughter of Evil queen was dazing into the prince who was just trying to be nice to the princess and she said and I'm princess Audrey sleeping beauty's daughter Mal glared at her saying "yeah I totally don't blame you for you grandparents not inviting my mom to your stupid cresting" followed by audrey saying "Yeah and I don't blame your mom for almost killing my parents" they then shared a fake laugh feeling the awkwardness Ben then greeted Carlos who had chocolate on his face he then went over to Jay who had given him a friendly punch on the prince's arm ben smiled seeing as how Jay was being friendly. Then he came to me he gave me a hand shake and we gazed into each others eyes he smiled as he saw my dark hazel eyes he then looked at the book sticking out of my bag he read the words beauty and he then smirked I broke the hand shake and stuffed the book back into the bag. He then welcomed us to Aurdon Prep we were then taken on tour by Doug the son of Dopey one of the seven dwarfs he then showed us two rooms one pink room with two queen beds Mal was disgusted at how much light was in the room but Evie loved the royal furniture. Doug then led me, Carlos, and Jay to a room down the hall with one queen sized bed by the window and two side to side by the the wall in the middle of the room Jay and Carlos were about to fight over the bed by the window but i said "You to don't even think about it" Carlos sucked his teeth as i walked over to my new bed by the window.

* * *

Tourney field

Jay was talking to the couch who was impressed with his skills on the field while I helped Ben work with Carlos he had a timer to time Carlos's sprint time but Carlos ran fast as a dog was chasing after him Ben was not far behind trying to help the son of the women who tried to make a fur coat out of the fur coat out of 101 harmless dalmatian puppies I followed knowing Carlos would have a heart attack if that dog even looked at him funny. We found Carlos in a tree the dog barking at him He yelled "Ben help me this thing is a killer it's gonna rip out my throat and eat my heart out" ben chuckled and said "Who told you that" I answered Ben's question with a sigh and crossed my arms saying "his mother" Ben looked me saying "Curella" Ben then picked up the dog handing it to Carlos I was amazed seeing as how Ben got Carlos to get over his fear of dogs so quickly without hurting him or yelling at him. We then gave Carlos and the dog known as the Campus mutt dude some alone time as we were walking I thanked Ben for helping my friend Carlos who seemed like a little brother to me we he then smiled at me and I smiled back.

* * *

Hallway(after curfew )

Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos went to a museum so they could get the wand I stayed in case they got caught. I went for a walk in the hallway I saw none other than the soon to be king Prince Ben and I scared him he was startled than let out a sigh in relief that it was just me he then said "Hade you scared me, hey aren't you suppose to be in bed it's pass curfew" I then said "I was about to ask you the same thing" he then smiled bigger and than asked me "Do you want to take a walk with me" I replied "yes" we were in the main hall when said "thank you" he then said "for what" I then said "You got Carlos over his fear of dogs he is happy with dude" than he said it was no trouble and than he said "no problem" I then walked up ahead and said "do you want to race" he told me chuckling that "I'm not in my athletic cloths" than I imitated a chicken and he said "Alright your on where is the finish line" I stopped my tease and then said my Hall we then got in running position and he said " on your mark get set go" we ran up the stairs towards the hall I got to the hall first he said " I let you win" we were both out of breath and I rolled my eyes saying "sure". He then gazed into my eyes and coped my face and pulled me in for a kiss and I broke the kiss and walked quickly back to my room. He said may name "Hade" but i did not turn back I closed my door. I turned around seeing Mal and the others looking mad I asked them what was wrong Mal said "Fairy Godmother's wand is protected hard we won't be able to get touch it" I was still processing what had happened not 2 minutes ago.


	2. Chapter 2 the god and the prince

Prince ben's

He was in his king sized bed dreaming about kissing me he smiled but that smiled faded as to hearing his doors open with his best friend saying "Wake up Ben time to get ready for the day" Ben sat up and rubbed his eyes the shallow princess then said " I wanted to stop by before picking up Lonnie and tell you good morning so that you can have a great day because today is the big game" Ben sighed as he was still tired and irritated that his dream of kissing me ended He then told Audrey "Ok thanks I will see you at school let me just get ready" talking in a tired week voice to his girlfriend that he had been trying to breakup with. He left to his limo to go pick up Lonnie daughter of Mulan. He then got up from his bed and headed to the bathroom he brushed his teeth and headed to the shower he stood in the hot water thinking about what had happened last night. He then got dressed and said to himself I think I am in love heading to his motorbike.

* * *

My room

I woke up thinking about what happened last night I could not pay attention to the pleasure without thinking about what my dad will do to me if he found out that I kissed Prince Ben and liked it. I got up and headed to the shower before Jay and Carlos could wake up and start fighting over who goes first. Then jay started knowing saying he had to use the bathroom knowing it was an emergency I unlocked the door let Jay in close the door and locked it again since the bathroom was pretty large I had to got back to the shower with having jay take a glimpse at my wet butt. He ran to the toilet to pee I did not look because I had no interest with having sex with Jay he's like my brother and yeah we have seen each other naked before since we shared a room back on the Isle. He then asked me "hey where were you when we got back" I then told him "oh, I just took a little walk to get my mind off some stuff" trying to get my mind off the subject I said "Hey did you know the hot water hear in Aurdon you don't have to boil it to get hot it just is" Jay then said "really wow things sure are different here than on the Isle he then pulled up his underwear and brushed his teeth and fixed his hair. I exited the shower and rapped a towel around my self letting jay undress himself with the door close to take a shower. I then threw a pillow at Carlos's head telling him to get up. He then through the pillow back and he got up with the campus mutt dude beside him. Jay finished up in the shower following Carlos who had entered the shower and exited in ten minutes. My mind was drifting into space as I heard my voice in my head saying "he likes you" I then heard jay calling my name I turned to him and he looked worried as to where was my mind I then said "Yeah Jay" he then stated "You seem a little off are you sick or something" I then nodded my head to the side saying "No my mind is just somewhere else now" Jay then said as he was putting on his shirt "Well find it because we have to figure out how to get that wand" We then finished getting dressed we heard a knock on the door it was Evie who had looked like she just figured out how to be young and beautiful forever she said "Guys Mal had an idea, Doug told me that fairy god mother will bless ben with her wand at the coronation and the people that are gonna be in the front row are Ben his parents and his girlfriend so Mal is gonna put a love potion on him so that she can get close enough to get that wand" I then said acting as if i was happy about the plan "Perfect" but in my mind I thought to myself with sigh "perfect"

* * *

By the lockers

Jay was flirting with some of the girls while Mal Evie and Carlos were talking to Ben and he was looking at me as I was staring at him with a small smile holding my book to my chest Mal then gave him the cookie he ate while still staring at me and when he swallowed it I knew he was not going to have feelings towards me my smile faded into a frown. Jay then said as he was leaving the group of girls "How do you feel bro" Ben replied "I feel like I'm in love" Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos smiled knowing the spell worked as I closed my locker and started to walk away he then said "I feel like singing his name" their eyes opened do did mine I stopped and turned around we were all surprised when The prince said the word His. He then started to sing "HAD-" Mal then put her hand over his mouth and she looked at me with a smirk saying "I guess it worked sort off, good because I don't do Princes" Ben walked up to me and said I will see you at the big game and gave me a peck on the cheek my face was still in shock as he walked towards the locker room with Jay and Carlos who had big fat smile on their faces. Evie than grabbed my arm pulling me toward the field bleachers as I could not move thinking to my self "Did Ben say he is in love with me".

* * *

Tourney Field

The game ended with Ben scoring the winning goal the crowd cheered me and Mal were between Evie and Lonnie who were screaming since the team won the game. Me and Mal covered our ears hearing the loud shrieks of joy from the entire crowd. Ben than took the mike and stepped on to the the disc launcher and the crowd went silent excited to hear what the prince had to say he than cheered "Give me an H" and the crowd followed the prince's lead and the followed his lead when he said give me an "A D E" my face dropped as soon as he said "What does that spell" and the crowd yelled my name "HADE" Ben said "I love you Hade did I mention that. The crowed awed I had the luxury of seeing Audrey pass out before I jumped off the bleachers and ran for my room Ben jumped off the disc launcher and ran after me followed by Jay, Carlos, Mal, Evie and Lonnie. He called out to me but I did not stop running Tears were flowing down my face like waterfalls I reached my room before ben could get to my door i locked my Door and Ben was on the other side saying "Hade please come out i'm sorry I want everyone to know I love you please open up". Jay came and said "You really should not have put him on the spot like that" Ben looked down knowing that he had embraced me. Lonnie than said "I thought it was really sweet" I then talked from behind the locked door and said "Ben I will talk to you later I promise I just need to be alone right now okay" Ben than took Lonnie back to her room and he headed home himself. I unlocked the door knowing Ben had left letting in my friend I threw myself on my bed face down Evie sat beside me jay was standing over me Carlos and Mal were sitting on his bed Evie said that was nice Come on it was not that bad. Jay said "Are you kidding me every person in Aurdon and the Isle of the lost must know about what ben did by now even our parents" Jay shut up knowing if my dad found out it would be the end for me.

* * *

Prince Bens bedroom

Bens was face down on his bed he looked depressed his mother Queen belle came in she said "Hi honey, we need to talk about what happened today" Be sat up and his mother sat next to him and she said " Aura is not happy about what happened today with Audrey" Ben than said "I don't lover her the one I love is Hade so much when i saw him it was love at first sight" Belle then let out a sigh " Well I am happy that you accept you sexually and i'm glad you found someone but I'm sure Hade did not appreciate being put on the spot like that" belle than gave her son a hug and said "but I'm sure you meant well and that he knows that" Belle than got up and left a few hours later Ben was doing his homework and herd my voice from the door way saying "Ben?" he looked over at me and saw me leaning on the door way he then got up and said "Hade I'm really sorry" I cut him of and said "Ben don't be I have a confession to make, I love you to" i than smiled and walked towards him and kissed me I started to shed a tear he then asked "whats wrong" I answered and said "Im just so happy you love and you gave me my first kiss" he then cupped my face and kissed me some more he then took me to his bed and we made out he then got up and reached into his desk he gave me a cell phone he said "That is a coronation present from my grandpa I already have a phone and I see you don't have one so" he handed me the phone and I thanked him with a kiss and I left happy knowing one of dreams had come true.


	3. Chapter 3 the lake of enchantment

Ben had texted me

 **Meet me at the school** **entrance for something special and dress up nice not like that would be hard ;3**

I went over to Mal and Evie's room knowing that she would be able to help me. I asked her to help me with my outfit she then dragged me in and took my measurements. I asked Mal who was sitting on her bed reading her spell book I asked he to do a spell on my hear she growled and then I bribed her by saying "if you do this I'll bring you back some strawberries" she then looked up and the grabbed her spell book and opened it and said "Beware forswear replace the old with cool hair" my hair then became similar to Doug"s hair but mine was still fiery light blue like my dads hair made of fire. Evie made me a see through grey sweater a black short sleeve button down shirt with no collar and tight grey jeans with some grey sneakers. I then went to the school entrance and ben was waiting for me with two helmets under his shoulder he saw me and was stunned by my outfit and he said "I have not understand true beauty till now" i looked away with a smile and he cupped my face and kissed me he then put a helmet on me I strapped it and we drove into the woods on his Motor bike I wrapped my arms around him and at that movement every single thing was perfect and ben was mine.

* * *

 **The enchanted forest**

Ben led me to a bridge I stopped he asked me "What wrong" and I said "um ben do we have to cross the bridge" he said with a smile and a chuckle "What's the matter are you afraid of heights" I then said "no just b-bridges" ben than said "what, why" I then explained to him a story "When I was little my mom took me on a picnic when we were coming back we crossed a bridge it was dark a person in a really dark hood came he broke of one part of the bridge my mom attempted to get both of us to the other side she managed to get me but the person in the hood cut off the bridge completely my mom fell into the running water that was the last time I ever saw her" Ben looked at me and walked towards me as tears formed in my eyes he said "I promise I will never let anything happen to you" he then grabbed my hand and held me across the bridge and when we got to the end I hugged him and he held me tight. I then told him "Promise me that you will always love me and we will be together forever" he then said " I promise" I than grabbed him by his shirt while looking down and said "no promise me with a kiss. He then cupped my face with his right hand and kissed me he then grabbed my hand and lead me to marble path he asked me "hey tell me more about your mom" I then said with a sigh "she was beautiful, kind, actually the only kind person on the island she even sang me to bed she made me a song called "Every thing says" she loved cared for me more than she cared for my dad and he knew it". He then asked me a question "your mother sounds wonderful how did she end up on the island?" I then sighed saying "My father put a curse on her that would make her do stuff she would start fires, take lives she hated herself for doing it but she still loved my dad my mom said that she found a way for me and her to get off the island the day before she died" he grabbed both of my hands and stopped then said "You'r mother must have been a great women" I then said as a single tear rolled my face I then said "it's fine she would have loved you lets just stay happy this is happy time" I smiled than he led me to a marble platform that had a candle lite lunch I smiled and said "this is so amazing" I then said did anyone help you with this" he said " Yeah Jay and Carlos" I then smiled as I was looking into the woods across the enchanted lake and said "Are they hiding in the woods or something" he then smiled and said "maybe" he than handed me some chocolate covered strawberries I at them quick he chuckled and said "you haven't been on date before have you" he already knew the answer I then said "No not really we don't date much on the island it's more like gang activity" he laughed so did I he then stared into the the water got up and asked me "Come swim with me" I then said I don't know I have not really swam before" he then said to me "Come on jump off with me on that big rock I will not let anything happen to you" I the said "what the heck" I stripped into my boxer brief underwear with a skull on it as he stripped into boxers with little crowns on then pulled him in by his waist band in the under his belly button and i stepped up and kissed him. He then lead me to the rock over the lake I then got on his back and he the told me "Hang on" and he jumped off as he was letting out a loud beast like roar. We got from the water I noticed something was wrong I asked him he said "nothing" and pulled me in and I said "I love you Ben I always have and I always will" he then hugged me tight and we swam in the water we smiled hard at how much fun we were having.

* * *

Ben's room

"Wow you have your own personal work out station" as I was look at his weight kit he then said "Yeah I just try to stay in shape you know keep my six pack" as he chuckled and I then walked towards him and kissed him. He then asked me as he broke off the kiss "hey mind if I ask what book was that in your bag the day you came" I then blushed saying " That was my favorite story Beauty and the Beast your parents story is my favorite how you concentrate on the beauty from with in I loved it"ben chuckled and said "Okay, can you sing to me the song your mom sang to you" I froze and then I smiled and sang " _Let's go in the garden you'll find something waiting right their where you left lying up side down when you finally find it you'll see how it's faded the under side when you turn it around everything stays right where you left it everything stays but it's still changes ever so lightly daily or nightly in little ways when everything stays"_ Ben smiled and grabbed and my hand saying "that is a beautiful song". So he then pulled me inane told me "hey tomorrow is family day why don't you come and meet my family we could have lunch and maybe we could meet some of your relatives and you can meet my mom and dad" I was stunned when he finished "I would love to formally meet your parents but I don't know about my family" ben the said as he was smiling "come on it won't be that bad you should know your family" I then smiled back and said "alright". He then took me on his bed and kissed my neck I moaned and his hands lead to my waist I then turned him over and smiled but I stopped and he asked "what is the matter" I then sighed and said "I-I wanna wait till the time is right and trust me I really want to this but I wanna wait just a little bit longer thats all" He the cupped my face and said "you are worth waiting for when ever your ready".

* * *

The family day celebration

I got dressed for the day of getting my family and Ben's parents my heart was skipping beats and I got dressed and headed to the celebration cautiously I got their when Ben and the glee club were singing "Be our guest" obviously very popular here. At the end he went to his parents to take a picture his father had just found out he had broken up with Audrey ben said "I'd like you to meet my new love" his father then said "I'm sure their wonderful, your mother was right that girl was a major suck up" be then said "we are having lunch with his family" Beast then dropped his jaw as he rolled out of ben's mouth and thee photo was taken. Ben then called me over I saw king's beast face and a bigger chill went up my spine bigger chill than when I saw Malefecient. Belle then gave me a gritting hoping her husband would keep his cool he then smiled and gave me a hand shake I was so nervous. Ben then put his arms around my shoulder and he then told me come lets go I'm gonna take you to meet your family as I saw Beast and Belle were talking shocked. I then met in the square Hercules with Meg and his his daughter Zee along with her grandfather Zues they then looked at me and they smiled I was shocked thinking they would hate me but My uncle Zues gave me a big hug he said "well it's about time I met my Nephew" we then went to a table to go. Zues then smiled at me be had his hand on mine on the table Belle than asked me "have you had any goals in life?" I looked up and said "yeah a few are a little silly" she then insisted that I say them. I twitted with my fingers like a geek and I said "well it one was to get as far away from my dad as humanly possible, get off the island, but now it's to be with Ben forever and live happily ever after". Ben smiled and kissed my cheek Belle than said "why would you want to stay away from you dad" I said "well my dad is not really the kindest person on the isle he would get so mad sometimes and he would take his anger out on me and I would just get mad too and say that I would leave but I would be bluffing because their would be no where for me to go now I am off dream come true I guess the good thing about making my dreams come true is that I can have another dream" I looked up and I saw Tears roll down the queens eyes and I then said "i'm sorry I didn't mean to" she cut me off and said "no you don't have to apologize your to kind" I then thought to myself saying "They are gonna hate me I just made the queen cry" Hercules than said "Do you have any talents like me" I then looked up and said "no not that I know of I guess being half human and being on an a island where the god energy and magic is suppressed to nothing" Zues than said "you could be a late bloomer" I then said "well maybe" we finished and me and ben headed to a game of some version of golf but with big hard balls and wooden hammers.

We were having a nice time when an old women shouted "You!" we all looked over where Mal was with an old women with Audrey me and Ben went over he said "Queen Leah don't worry Maleficent is still on the island this is her daughter Mal and this is my boyfriend Hade the son of hades haven't you heard about my proclamation to give the new generation of people on the Isle a chance" She then glared at him and said " A chance to what Ben to destroy us and you date the son of the worst have you lost all common sense" I then tried to approach her to apologize for anything my dad might have done but Chad charming pushed me back and said " No stay away from her" Ben then got in front of me and said "Don't do this Chad" Chad then said "Ben he was raised by the worst god of Hades and what do you think he taught him Kindness, FairPlay" he then looked at mal and Said "your a vandal you tag things with your moms evil symbol" then Jay "you like hurting people and stealing" He the looked at evie and said "Your nothing but a liar and a cheater" she then pulled out her mirror and said "Mirror Mirror in my hand who i the biggest jerk in the land" the mirror than showed chad and he smoked evils hand out of his face Jay was walking over to Chad ready to knock his head off but i stopped him and said "Don't Jay he's not even worth lets just go" as I was walking away when Chad said "Oh i have not even scratched the surface with you, maybe you won't turn out like your dad all powerful maybe you will end up like your mom" I stopped he continued " Yeah last I heard your mom liked bad boys so she went for the badess of them all the god of the under world and got her wish and got stuck with him she must be a train wreck". I then fell on my knees to the ground and said "How do you know anything about my mom I only know my mom but I know she was kind and not evil and saw beauty in everything in the Isle and even in stuck up jerks like you so I hope I turn out like her" and I got up and ran to the quad.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Quad**

I was crying Onto the table Jay was saying "Hey don't pay attention to chad he is an ass" I looked up and said "I could put up with a lot of stuff but not this" jane and Audrey were walking over and jane said so me "As if he is ever gonna make him his husband, a villain no less" they laughed but Mal took out her book and she said " beware forswore undo Jane's hair" Then Jane's hair turned back to her elbow length hair then Mal said "Theirs more of that where came from" audrey then said "Who do you think you are" and then Mal went threw her spell book and they all ran and Mal said "I can't wait to get that wand tomorrow" Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos left with evil grins on their face I stayed thinking what am i going to do do I chose the path of good or evil i'm waiting in the quad then Ben sits next to me and kisses me on the cheek and says "Are you ok" I tried to paint a smile over and nodded he said "don't worry things are going to be different tomorrow ok I have to leave but I will see you tomorrow at my coronation babe" he then gave me a kiss and walked off hoping I would feel better but I only felt worse about myself.

* * *

 **My room (morning of the coronation)**

I was getting ready the coronation and I stopped I felt a sharp pain in my head and my dads voice saying "give into the darkness give up the light" the voice and the pain stopped and I looked around then I continued thinking it was all in my head I then over heard Mal and the rest taking about it the got into the room and the entered and Mal said " Hade you already know what to do right you get the wa-" I snapped and said "Yes mal I get it get the wand take it free our parents all that crap" they looked at me Mal the said with a depressed voice "alright" they all left waiting to be picked up by the via limo to head to the coronation I was finishing to get ready and I just had a really bad feeling then I heard a nock on my door it was none other then my boyfriend Ben he wast in his royal outfit and he said "wow you look really amazing" and I replied "I was about to say the same to you" he then took my hand and led me outside to a white horse drawn carriage and he smiled we then went to the cathedral where Ben would be crowned king of Aurdon he then looked and said "I love you so much" and I looked at him and said "I love you to"o with tears forming in my eyes he then grabbed my and kissed it and I smiled we were entering a crowd with people cheering and cameras.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the Island**

Evil queen was throwing popcorn at the small the television that showed Snow White broadcasting she said "she definitely had work done" then when I came up on the screen my dad got on his feet and he was shocked while he saw the soon to be king holding my hand and escorting me out of the carriage he said "thats my son looking like some sort of " the word prince was said at the same time with him and snow white he then went to his study and said a spell "My son will be punished he belongs to me his will be gone and belong to me".

* * *

 **The cathedral**

We walked up the stairs we were greeted by Beast and Belle they greeted us and I said "I'm so sorry for yesterday" Belle then surprised me with a hug and Beast rested his hand on my shoulder and said "whats done is forgive forget" I was then escorted to the front of the cathedral on my way I eyed my friends they looked back at me and I nodded while nothing "I'm not gonna do it" they looked at me with a confused look on my face and I reached the front where I was in front of all the royal families the music started Ben came down the Isle looking so confident I was so proud of him my head started to hurt again Ben reached the front Fairy mother crowned him and while trying to bless him Jane took the wand out of her mothers hands we all gasped and she could not control the wand she said "If you won't make me beautiful then I will do it" My head then hurt more I then took the wand out of Jane's Hands and the room went completely silent and Ben said while walking towards me cautiously "Hade give me the wand" I was about to hand the wand when my head was in a chaotic sate I was on my knees screaming in pain gripping onto the wand a magical barrier surrounded me Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos came trying to break the barrierBen was trying to break it also and then dark energy grew and then I pushed back everyone with a magical wave and the I was not in control my fathers voice came out of my mouth saying "Ha ha ha well I think it is time to do what my son can not universal domination yada yada yada" Ben then said "Hade what are you doing" then fairy god mother said "Thats not Hade it's his father he is taking control of hade from the Isle" My voice than returned I said "Help me" my dad than took over again and said "Not ow son daddy is working" fairy godmother than said "HADE YOUR FATHER IS IN CONTROL BUT YOU CAN BE AGAIN JUST THINK ABOUT THE GOOD IN YOU" My father and I screamed at the same time I said " Please stop" He then said "your not strong enough son" I then thought about the good times my time with Ben , my mom, and my friends I then said "No your wrong dad you think darkness, hate, and vengeance is power but your wrong love is power the love I have for my friends, for Ben, for mom thats true power" I then stood up and said "Now I will cast the dark power from body out of me for the love to take place" a beam of light surrounded me and my fathers grip on me was broken I then returned to have the whole kingdom staring at me then Ben smiled and gave me a hug and then I gave Fairy godmother her wand back she smiled and said "you get an A plus in goodness class" I then walked with her to talk to her daughter Jane she said "you young lady are on a major time out" I then said "Don't be to hard on her" I then looked at jane and said "Jane you are beautiful inside and out" I then walked to my friends and Carlos said "I guess we failed our parents are gonna kill us" I said "No they are not they can't get us here lets stay" Jay said "we don't know how to be good" I then said " I just finished learning goodness if I can learn you can to" we then hugged and we celebrated the crowning of the new king.

* * *

Bens room

I said while holding his hand "I guess this is our story a prince of love and a beastly king" Ben than said " We are gonna be together forever he the kissed me but we did not have sex after we just slept together.


	5. Chapter 5

I went out to process the wonderful night when I went back I saw Chad touching Ben Ben could have reacted but he saw me at the door way I did not do anything I just left and Ben tried to get me back but I just left when I got back Carlos said "well your home late" I could not speak and my expression was unreadable I literally could not speak it was like my voice was gone.

The next day I was in the forest I could not move I went to the lake me and Ben went to have our first date I could not cry

Ben was Looking for me everywhere my room the class room I was no where on campus he finally found Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos he asked where was I Jay said that I was not their their when I got up so he already know why he told them the story and they now know the story I don't know so they tried texting me but I threw my phone over the bridge when Ben texted me for the billionth time I did not want to hear anything he had to say because I was in pain to much to even speak. So they looked for me but I was no where. Ben then had idea of where I went the enchanted forest the only other place I could have went They got their it took a while to get the four Vk's across the long bridge when the got to the marble platform They saw I was at the big rock I was about to jump off and I did Ben jumped into the water to come get me and I could speak again when I was above the water

Ben screamed Hade are you Ok

I then slapped him in the water and said /you battered I offer you my heart I change for you and you stab me in the back you broke my heart

He then said Let me explain

I sat on the platform Mal was in shock to what I just did and I said Talk

he said Last night after you stepped out Chad came from my window and said He wanted to suck the future king but I tried to get him to stop when he touched me I was about to kick his ass out but you came and you left then I kicked his ass out knowing that he probably knew you were gonna come back in you want to know where he is in the dungeon of my castle I promise I would never hurt.

I then looked at Ben and started to cry and I said ben i'm so sorry I would have stayed but I felt my heart being ripped out my chest and if I stayed Chad would not be alive

Ben then hugged me to comfort my broken heart

the group then gave us some privacy he asked me why did you try to kill yourself


End file.
